One Speck of Glow
by Val-Creative
Summary: Lance remembers a boat ride out near the warm, coastal isles and their grottoes. He remembers being inside the caves, finding bright blue bioluminescence against the wall and shimmering through the water. And then he doesn't remember the very next week. /Modern AU. Allurance. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Lance remembers a boat ride, out near the warm, coastal isles and their grottoes. He's on his own, with his uncle rowing them and conversing lowly in Spanish. I'll give you a sight never seen before by mortal eyes, he promises Lance, wagging his dark, furry eyebrows.

(Uncle Samuel is a little bit of a madman, or so says Lance's grandma and auntie. Soft-spoken and carries a gentle, loving heart, but he firmly believes a _duende_ lives in the walls of his home, whistling away at midnight and has been trying to clip Samuel's toenails while he's fast asleep. Samuel hasn't cut his toenails since last January, much to a collective disgust.)

As long as he doesn't have to smell or look at his uncle's feet, Lance is perfectly happy to spend the evening with him, chilling out and listening to the ocean-waves from the distance.

This time, he rocks himself unsteadily in their boat, crowding to one end and gaping up at the bright blue _glow_ emitting from the cave's walls. Like tiny, neon dots of bioluminescence. Even the waters beneath Lance pulse in that similar and fantastical hue of cerulean.

His mouth goes dry. The bioluminescence _moves_ and shifts, glimmering, and Lance wonders—

—is it _alive_?

Curiosity urges him to pick up one of the smaller, pebbling grotto-rocks, tossing it upwards. It doesn't strike anything but he hears his uncle yell out Lance's name, frightened.

A little, glimmering dot separates from the _bright blue_ , hovering towards Lance's face.

He feels warmth.

 _Pain_.

And then, nothing else.

 **.**

 **.**

Lance startles back to consciousness, discovering himself lying on the beach and covered in lights and vomiting up murky, vile seawater. A female paramedic rolls him on his side and claps on the middle of Lance's shoulder, encouraging him to breath slowly through his mouth.

It's mid-morning and full of heat, with the sun blazing against Lance's gaunt, paper-thin features. He's been missing for a week. The boat has vanished, along with Uncle Samuel.

 **.**

 **.**

Nobody calls them memories, when they're a flash-bulb quality and instantaneous—

— _a GIRL with hair thick and white and cloud-soft delicacy, and with slender, pointed EARS_ —

Lance begins to take a prescription for the migraines, choosing to keep his mouth shut. His friends isolate themselves from him, unable to forgive Lance's snappish remarks and brooding.

— _her skin is darker than Lance's own brown skin, and she TOUCHES him with reverence and joy and timidness — everything is blue, BLUE — his cock stirs and juts out from the nest of his pubic hair, foreskin pulled back and its tip visibly moist, nudging insistently against ALLURA'S thighs—_

His auntie mutters something about a _bruja_ , every so often. One that has taken hold of Lance and possesses him, when he sleepwalks towards the old, familiar cove, treading into the water.

— _she's NOT here to hurt him — Allura's eyes tint and GLOW, when they writhe and moan and—_

They locate Uncle Samuel's rowboat within two miles of the network of grottos, having drifted off and torn to shreds, crashing violently against the reef-bed. Lance gets the feeling that his uncle is exactly where he wants to be, and finds another lone, weathered rowboat, attentively listening for the ocean-waves roaring in the distance. He can find that one speck of glow among the others. She's waiting.

— _Lance's twitching cock pulls out of her, dripping heavily with blue, BLUE luminescence—_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. OH HELLO I'M BACK. THIS TIME WITH A TREAT FOR THE MONSTRON GIFT EXCHANGE. I have a bunch of treats I decided to take but for today I'm putting up my fic treat for "Lance/Allura, fairies, bioluminescence" for tnbwrites on Tumblr! I very much had a good time with this one and I love Allurance oh my gosh. So the rules for treats were to follow all of the giftee's requirements but I didn't need to do the 1.5k+ word count like the regular assignments were. Since I already posted my regular assignment, I'm eager to show this off! Hope everybody likes this! Any comments/thoughts are appreciated!  
_


End file.
